


Byakuya Togami and the week he bonded with Makoto Naegi

by neo_neonz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gay Togami Byakuya, M/M, Makoto is so nice istg, Naegami centric, One-Sided Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya-Centric, Toko gets devlopment, Tokomaru comes later I promise, Will go after the camp idk, Yasuhiro is stupid, but he's awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_neonz/pseuds/neo_neonz
Summary: Byakuya Togami is being forced on a sleep away camp with his classmates. He gets paired up with Makoto Naegi. He may or may not learn to tolerate (Possibly have a crush) on him.Ok this is my first legit fanfic pls don't be mean :( im trying to improve at writing.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Byakuya Togami and the week he bonded with Makoto Naegi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy. Beware I'm not the best writer! But feel free to give me some tips!

A class trip. A class trip to the mountains. A mandatory class trip towards the mountains. He simply couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The heir of the Togami corporation was being forced on a camping trip with his classmates. He’d never been camping before. We would he do something like that? Camping trips were for commoners, not a Togami. He certainly couldn’t bail out of it. The headmaster wasn’t someone to bribe easily. Of course Togami accepted the challenge going on the trip.

So here he was. On a camping trip towards the mountains with his class. It wasn’t the worse thing ever. To be fair, it wasn’t fully camping just a sleepaway camp. At least that would be better.

Byakuya sits on the bus reading a book (Obviously, what else would he do) He found the bus revolting. It had a strange smell to it, as if the bus was never cleaned. There were crumbs from past schools who used the bus. Crumbs bring out ants. Of course the bus was crawling with ants. This was not suited for a Togami heir.

To make Byakuya go more insane, he was forced to sit next to someone. Not just anyone, but Fukawa. Toko Fukawa. Most likely his least favorite person in the room. He liked absolutely nothing about her. This was crazy. He protested and begged not to sit next to the girl. But that didn’t do anything. None of his classmates were willing to switch. Except Naegi. Until Kyouko convinced him to stop being nice to Byakuya for a minute. It was like this was a planned ambush or prank. So Byakuya now was sitting in a smelly bus with his crazy stalker. Perfect

The bus ride was dull and boring. Every moment he needed to push Toko away from him, for she was trying to rest upon his shoulder. Yet she fangirled when he had pushed her, due to her delusions.

Byakuya glanced at his classmates for a minute. Kirigiri, Naegi and Celestia were immersed in a round of Crazy eights. By the look of it, Celestia was dominating the others. He wasn’t surprised. She was the ultimate gambler after all.

He turned his head slightly to see the others. Hifumi was showing Kiyotaka, Oowada and Fujisaki some manga. Byakuya hated Manga. It was so childish and plebeian like. 

Yasuhiro and Leon were laughing about something probably really stupid. To be fair, he couldn’t hear them properly due to the fact everyone else was being loud. He was also seated in the back of the bus, while the two boys were at the front. He knew it was a stupid converstation. Not because of intuition, but because Yasuhiro and Leon were incredibly stupid.

Asahina and Oogami were making friendship bracelets. How foolish. Friendship bracelets. Surely Byakuya had never made a friendship bracelet. It was a silly activity not suited for the rich. Him having no friends wasn’t a problem. It was making bracelets that was silly. 

Junko, Mukuro and Sayaka were talking about some silly teen heart throb and how Sayaka saw one of his concerts. Please, the only good musicians were classical musicians. For instance, Bach, Mozart, Chopin, Handel and many more. These teens didn’t even like the ear burning music from heart throbs. They simply only cared because he was attractive. Byakuya hated modern day celebrities.

This bus ride was practically a nightmare. Just imagine the actual camp. Byakuya was peacefully reading, trying to ignore the women beside him, when a voice perked up.

“Everyone!” Byakuya looked up to Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster (And Kyouko’s father). He assumed that something important would be said. Or else it would be a waste of time. Byakuya indulged himself into what he was gonna announce.

The bus then stopped moving. By the look of it, they were at camp.

“Soo at the camp, everyone will need a partner” The headmaster went on. A partner? Byakuya didn’t want or need a partner. He could already see a few of his classmates trying to buddy up already.  
“You’ll basically do most of the activities with your partner. And you don’t get to choose to make this more fun!” Byakuya couldn’t care less. Sure he would rather partner with someone over someone else, but it would still be a nightmare. It would be absolute hell if he got Fukawa as his partner. 

The other students weren't as pleased with the random choosing. Kiyotaka let out a large sigh obviously disappointed to not be paired up with Oowada.

Headmaster Kirigiri pulls a box. He holds it out for everyone to see it. 

“Ok who would want to choose first?” He asks. Its clear to Byakuya how this works. You pull a slip of paper with a classmate’s name randomly. Pray to god he doesn't end up with Fukawa. Nobody raises their hand and the bus is dead silent. Until Byakuya looks next to him to see Fukawa slowly standing up and raising her hand.

“U-uh I c-can!” She stutters out. Kirgiri gives her a smile, happy that someone volunteered. Fukawa walks towards the headmaster. She puts her hand inside the box. 

Byakuya wasn’t scared that she’d accidentally pick him. He just was a little bit nervous. Thats all. Oh but he could feel the adrenaline in him as she pulled out the white slip.

“I b-bet its going to be m-master Byakuya!” Toko Squealed. Everyone rolled their eyes at her statement. Toko clenched her eyes for a second. She reopened them to read the name.  
“Y-Yasuhiro H-hagakure!” She yelled, seemingly upset. Byakuya felt relieved. At least he wouldn't spend half the week with Fukawa or Hagakure. He hoped his luck would last a bit longer.  
“Oh c’mon!! Why me!” Yasuhiro complained. Byakuya silently laughed in his mind, for he’d half to deal with Toko. Toko and Yasuhiro walked back to their seats disappointed with the results.  
Moments passed and most everyone had a partner. Leon and Chihiro. Kyouko and Celestia (The two seemed very pleased). Mondo and Asahina. You can bet Kiyotaka and Mondo were somewhat upset by that. Taka and Hifumi. Junko was originally chosen to his partner, but she kept body shaming him, being the bitch she is. So she was paired up with Sakura (Poor Sakura)Sayaka and Mukuro. They both seemed happy about that. And who was left for Byakuya?

And then the headmaster said it. “And that means Togami and Makoto are left! Makoto turned to face Byakuya. He rolled his eyes at that.

“I feel bad for you Makoto! You’re gonna need to hang out with him” Asahina laughed. Makoto laughed back awkwardly.

“D-don’t speak to master that way!” Fukawa defends. He can’t help but to scoff at that. Frankly, Byakuya was lucky.

“You know, Byakuya” Makoto started

“Togami” Byakuya corrects the boy harshly. 

“Togami” Makoto repeats him. “I don’t actually mind spending time with you!” He finishes with a reassuring grin. Typical Makoto. Always being too nice. He was annoying, but yet Byakuya felt he was able to tolerate him. He couldn’t see where this week was going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this story!


End file.
